halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights Wiki
Welcome to The Halloween Horror Nights encyclopedia that . since October 2008 IMPORTANT: When adding information from sources, please provide a link to said sources, as some content here is completely false (and please correct those too) Also, please credit creator when adding images to their respective pages. (WARNING: This wiki will contain many unmarked spoilers for the various horror properties featured as content at the events, as well as extreme mature content. Read at your own risk.) ; The Event * Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Halloween Horror Nights Singapore * Halloween Horror Nights Japanhttps://web.archive.org/web/20171014224039/http://www.usj.co.jp:80/e/halloween2017/#night ;Props and Environments * The Lantern * The Flashlight * Hell's Furnace * The Cake * Legendary Truth: Awakening * Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium * Terra Cruentus * Living Fearlessly: Bloody Mary's Asylum * The Carnival of Carnage * Shadowcreek Labs ; Haunted Houses * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past * Dungeon of Terror * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers * Leave it to Cleaver * SAW * Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays * Havoc: Dogs of War * The Mummy (Orlando) ; Scarezones * HHN: 20 Years of Fear * Horrorwood Die-In * Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege * Horrorwood ; Contributors * Luigi18512 * Ozian16 * Victor Boo * Cstoczyn ; Characters * The Cryptkeeper * Jack the Clown * The Caretaker * The Director * The Storyteller * Bloody Mary * Freddy Krueger * The Usher * Fear * Lady Luck * Chance ; Shows * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2006) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute * Brian Brushwood * Robosaurus ; Other * List of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Commercials * RUN (business) * Alice in Wonderland * Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Sindy * Behind the Screams: Unmasking the Horror Tour * The Wizard of Oz * The Team Behind the Screams * Warehouse eXXperience ; Scare Tactics * Revolving Tunnel }} ;October 18, 2008 :Creation of the site. ;August 19th :Full 2010 reveal on the 26th ;September 24th, 2010 :Horror Nights is here ;November 1st, 2010 :Horror Nights is over for 2010 ;January 18th, 2017 :Ozian16 has become an admin ;May 13th, 2017 :Luigi18512 has become admin :The wiki hit 600 pages! ;September 10th, 2017 :Made a HHNWiki Twitter account. ;April 8th, 2018 :The wiki hit 1,000 pages! ;August 27th, 2018 :60th anniversary of Dr. Mary Agana's disappearance. ;October 18th 2018 :10th anniversary of the wiki. ;To Do List #Create articles on the event #Create articles for each icon #Create more articles on non-Orlando events #Upload images and other media to use on the site #Experience Halloween Horror Nights for yourself. ;Creating articles To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! Please read the Wikia image [[Halloween Horror Nights Wiki:Copyrights|'copyright']] policy first though. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Please read the [[Halloween Horror Nights Wiki:Simplified ruleset|'rules']], before editing. It only takes 2 minutes. * Please also read [[How not to write a page.|''this]] page for some of the more.. inspired edits. ; Talk and more... * Check out the 'community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the 'forums' and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. '''The locations of the various Halloween Horror Nights events around the world.' What type of haunted houses do you like better: IPs or Originals? IPs Originals I Like Them Both The Same ]] ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Codes